


Who is she, anyway?

by whatdoiputhere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, aaaaaaand that's about it really, bc there are like NO other shippers which means no fics, now time for a valid tag I suppose oops, oh man sorry guys this was shit I just had to contribute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatdoiputhere/pseuds/whatdoiputhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, that was unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who is she, anyway?

Sam couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Dean was in an actual committed relationship, and had been for a while.

"I’m sorry, Sammy, I just didn’t know how to tell ya."

Confused, Sam asked, “But how have you been meeting up with her? I mean, I’d notice if you left the bunker… Hey, who is she, anyway?”

Dean sighed and looked up, away from Sam. He scrubbed his hand over his mouth. It looked almost like he was steeling himself. God, who was she? It wasn’t, like, Jody, was it? All theories of who his brother’s mystery girlfriend may be disappeared as Dean said, “Yeah, that’s the thing… He’s living with us. Has been for a while.”

Okay, Sam wasn’t expecting the guy thing, but now he was sure who Dean’s mystery man was. There was no way he was fucking the King of Hell, anyway.

"You’ve been with CAS this whole time? You could have told me, Dean, I wou-"

Dean cuts him off with, “God no Sammy, never Cas, are you kidding me?”

Before Sam can ask, Dean simply says, “It’s Kevin.”

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this occurred to me just after s8 ended and there was a spoiler that in s9 Dean would have a massive secret that Sam and we would find out. Naturally, my shipping heart couldn't resist, though I do so loathe writing. Originally posted on tumblr at http://tealcs-eyeshadow.tumblr.com/post/63897793740 and http://tealcs-eyeshadow.tumblr.com/post/57447927454


End file.
